A Day in the Amusement Park
by Cloverfish
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Tsuna telah tiba! Dan hadiahnya kali ini adalah perjalanan sehari keliling taman bermain! Tetapi hadiah bukan hadiah tanpa masalah-masalah tertentu, bukan? TWOSHOT! Pairing gado-gado, shonen-ai, EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR TUNA! COMPLETED!
1. Sweet seventeen?

**A Day in the Amusement Park**

**Writer's rambling: **Yaa, writer mendapat ide ini waktu lagi jalan-jalan ke Tunjungan Plaza...saat lagi teriak-teriak naik kora-kora (itu lho, yang kapal trus digoyang ke kiri-kanan (depan belakang?) tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini...hehehe...What if Tsuna goes to an amusement park?? -mulai ketawa ngakak-

Saa, enjoy the story! And, early birthday present for Tsu-kun! SPECIAL TWO-SHOT, A Day in the Amusement Park!!**_--rambling ends_**

* * *

Ulang tahun Tsuna yang ke-17 telah tiba! Dan tentunya, karena ini adalah ulang tahun ke-17, acaranya harus spesial kan? Maka, berkat ide ngawur dari Dino Cavallone, jadilah semua anggota keluarga mafia Vongola—mulai dari bosnya, para guardians, sampai mafioso-mafioso baru sekalipun— dan juga anggota beberapa famiglia lainnya ramai-ramai ke taman bermain untuk merayakan ulang tahun bos kesepuluh Vongola...

Tapi...bukan ulang tahun a la Vongola namanya kalau tidak diselingi beberapa masalah...

* * *

Saat rombongan itu tiba di mafia land, Tsuna disambut dengan sebuah ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' ala mafia (yang herannya, disertai lagunya YUI yang judulnya Happy Birthday to You You) dari beberapa keluarga yang lain. Dia pun turun dari kapal dan menunggu para guardian-guardiannya.

"JUUDAIMEEEE!! TOLONG AKUU!!" Terdengar teriakan Gokudera dari atas kapal. Tsuna hanya bisa sweat drop. Kelihatannya dia tahu kenapa Gokudera berteriak...

Benar saja, ketika Gokudera muncul, tampak Yamamoto bergelantongan di punggung Gokudera dengan bahagianya. Dari semua arah terdengan sorakan riuh para mafioso dari berbagai famiglia—terutama dari Vongola.

"KYAAAA!! GOKUDERA-SAMA!! YAMAMOTO-SAMA!!" Para mafiosi cewek dari Baracolle famiglia.

"KALIAN MARRIED AJA DEH!! COCOK KOK!!" Bos dari Cadenza famiglia. Tsuna ketawa garing mendengar teriakannya.

"UWOOOHH!! KETUA!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!" Anggota squad yang diketuai Gokudera.

"VOOOII!! APA CUMA SEGITU SAJA BOCAH KATANA!? RAEP SANA KALO PERLU!!" Squalo.

Tiba-tiba kedua guardian storm dan rain itu jatuh bersama-sama dari atas gara-gara ditabrak Ryohei. "KALIAN MANISNYA EXTREMEE!!" Teriak Ryohei sambil mengacungkan ibu jari ke dua guardian yang baru saja dilindasnya itu. Tiba-tiba Ryohei digebuk kepalanya dan jatuh ke air. Hibari berjalan turun dengan sebal sambil menyimpan tonfanya di dalam boxnya.

"Dasar herbivora-herbivora berisik." gumamnya. Sorakan-sorakan riuh tadi spontan menghilang, tergantikan dengan theme song Hibari (Hitoribocchi no Sadame) yang terdengar entah dari mana—halah, gak penting amat sih. Dari belakang Hibari muncul Chrome yang bingung melihat ke arah air tempat Ryohei jatuh tadi.

Memang, generasi kesepuluh Vongola famiglia menjadi terkenal dalam waktu singkat di dunia mafia. Bukan, bukan karena achievement dari bosnya ataupun guardiannya...generasi kesepuluh Vongola (dapat dipastikan) akan menjadi generasi paling berisik dalam sejarah mafia dengan anggota-anggota yang...maaf,...sangat beragam sifatnya...

Anyway, kembali ke mafia land.

"Tapi jujur saja, Gokudera-kun." kata Tsuna, setengah tertawa, setengah pasrah, ke Gokudera. "Mungkin mereka benar. Setelah dilihat-lihat, sebenarnya kamu cocok juga dengan Yamamoto-kun..."

"NOOOO!! JANGAN, JUUDAIMEEEEE!! JANGANNN!! JANGAN MEMPERBOLEHKAN MEREKA MERACUNI PIKIRANMU YANG MASIH BERSIH!!" Teriak Gokudera kepada Tsuna, yang hanya bersweat drop segede jidat mendengar bacotan right-hand-man itu. Yamamoto, sementara itu, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Gokudera, "Ngga apa-apa kan Gokudera? Hehe..."

Dalam hati Tsuna berpikir, _Ni jangan-jangan nyamuk Love Diseasenya Shamal copot lagi..._**(a/n: Love Disease, pertama kali disebut oleh kiri kumo melalui fanficnya yang berjudul Valentine Madness, saya cuma sekedar pinjam buat di-cameokan disini...nyuakakakak -dihajar gara-gara pinjem gak bilang-bilang-)**

Kemudian Dino pun turun dari kapal, disertai oleh bawahan-bawahannya yang setia sampai kiamat. "Hehe, happy birthday, Tsuna!"

"Ah, m-makasih, Dino-san! Ternyata Dino-san ingat ulang tahunkuu!!"

"Huh, tentu saja! Masa ulang tahun adik seperguruan sendiri lupa...?"

Sementara itu para bawahan Dino kompak berpikir satu hal: _Lha coba kemarin nggak kita ingetin, paling hari ini boss sudah kaget-kaget ditelpon Reborn-san tentang ulang tahun Sawada-san... _Tsk, tsk, Dino, Dino, serius, kau perlu beli kalender buat ditaruh di meja kantor...

* * *

First up, naik kora-kora bareng sesama bos tersiksa.

Tsuna awalnya tidak apa-apa saat naik ke atas miniatur kapal yang nyomot catchphrase Colonello itu. Dino duduk di sebelahnya dengan santainya sementara di bawah para bawahan pada menunggu boss-boss mereka.

Muka Tsuna mulai memucat saat mesin permainan mulai bergerak.

Tiba-tiba mesin itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang kagak wajar. Muka Tsuna menjadi putih dan isi perutnya serasa diombang-ambingkan kayak kantong kresek di kali mas Surabaya. Dino, sementara itu, malah dengan bahagia teriak-teriak dan mengayun-ayunkan tangan kayak anak SD habis lulus SMA. (Lha, emang isa? -dijitak-)

"D-D-D-DINO-SAAAANNN!! APA NGGAK KECEPETEN NIH GERAKNYAAA!?" Teriak Tsuna histeris ke kakak seperguruannya yang (dicurigai) MKKB itu. Dino hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas sebelum kemudian jatuh pingsan kayak orang serangan jantung mendadak. Pada saat bersamaan Reborn hanya ketawa-ketawa geje dengan Marmon di ruang kontrol mesin permainan...

Begitu kedua kakinya kembali menyentuh daratan, Tsuna spontan mengeluarkan sebagian isi perutnya...

...tak lain dan tak bukan di atas sepatu sang Cloud Guardian tercinta...

* * *

Round two: Naik ontang-anting bersama Bovino Lambo.

Setelah mengirim Gokudera—yang menyelamatkan bosnya dari gebukan maut Hibari—ke rumah sakit terdekat, Tsuna akhirnya harus menemani Lambo kecil bermain ontang-anting. Kenapa? Karena writer maunya gitu. Hehehe. -dibakar api wasiat-

Err...anyway in the busway kesrempet doorway, karena alasan tertentu, akhirnya Tsuna duduk di sebelah kanan Lambo di ontang-anting itu. Lambo ketawa-ketawa cekikian, dan Tsuna hanya bisa ketawa garing melihat tingkah si Lambo.

Mesin permainan mulai bergerak...

"Gupyah!" Dengan terkejut Tsuna menoleh, dan ternyata rambut kribo si Lambo nyangkut di mesin ontang-antingnya! Penjaga mesin itu kelabakan dan segera menarik tuas berhenti darurat, dan...

...prak...

TUASNYA PATAH!!

Lambo histeris. Tsuna megap-megap kayak ikan tuna keluar dari air. Penjaga permainannya epilepsi. Dengan cepat tapi pasti, rambut Lambo mulai mear dan mengelilingi mesin permainan itu. Para anak-anak yang menonton mulai beteriak-teriak dengan bahagia. Ahirnya rambut Lambo melambatkan kinerja mesin (hualah) dan memberhentikan mesinnya.

Setelah beberapa jam, tim gawat darurat berhasil melepas rambut Lambo yang sekarang panjangnya 10 meter itu. Sekarag Tsuna tahu kenapa rambut Lambo 20 tahun kemudian bisa tipis...

* * *

Round three, naik roller coaster diawasi Hibari bareng anggota VARIA. (...)

Tsuna curiga kalau Hibari dan Xanxus sama-sama MKKB-nya sama Dino.

Kecurigaan Tsuna makin terbukti saat dia melihat keduanya nyengir-nyengir kayak orang kesetanan waktu diatasnya roller coaster yang masih diam. Masih diam lho, masih diam!!

Kereta roller coaster mulai bergerak pelan menaiki rel. Cengiran Xanxus dan Hibari melebar. Tsuna dan para anggota Varia diam saja. Dalam hati mereka berpikir,

_Hibari Kyoya dan XANXUS...sudah gila._

Pendapat sepihak ini terbukti begitu kereta itu meluncur turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Xanxus langsung berteriak-teriak dengan sangat bahagia. Hibari malah...err...bayangkan Ke-EXTREME!-an Ryohei menular ke Hibari. Ya, gitu deh.

Tsuna merasa tak lama lagi dia akan ketularan mentalitis.

Apa itu mentalitis? Penyakit nefron kan nefritis, penyakit mental mentalitis dong! -digebuk-

* * *

_--to be continued to part II_


	2. Confessions?

**A Day in the Amusement Park**

_Part Deux_

**Writer's rambling: **Heh, ampir aja saia telat update gara-gara orang tua nyuruh ke dokter kulit buat yang namanya facial cleaning... _brr, I hate those knives! _Anyway, part dua dari A Day in the Amusement Park, dengan pairing 6927 request Tsuzuki dari Vongola Indo – alias Itachi4Ever disini, dan juga tuna sandwich. favorit saia...dan beberapa surprise-surprise lainnya... _SAA, LET'S GO!! A DAY IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK, PART TWO!! _Dan maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan buru-buru, soalnya memang bikinnya buru-buru.

* * *

Setelah mengetahui sisi lain dari kedua pengawalnya yang paling beringas, Tsuna pun memutuskan akan mengetes apakah latihan neraka dari Reborn selama 3 tahun lebih yang melibatkan makan bekicot yang dibakar flamethrower--err, nevermind, yang jelas dia harus mengetes apakah latihan dari Reborn ada buahnya...

...dan kini dia berdiri di dalam rumah hantu.

Okay, fine, Tsuna tidak lagi takut hantu. Paling tidak dia tahu sekarang kalau satu-satunya hantu yang pantas ditakuti adalah hantu yang diperankan Reborn saat Halloween tahun lalu. Kali ini, yang perlu ditakutinya adalah...

...guardian of mist yang kini berjalan disebelahnya...

Oke, CUT! CUT! Bagaimana ceritanya kok Mukuro Rokudo bisa menemani ikan tuna kita itu ke _rumah hantu_!? Untuk mengetahuinya, marilah kita mundur ke beberapa saat sebelumnya...

* * *

II_Flashback_II

"Tunggu dulu, Juudaime! Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu kali ini."

Tsuna melihat Gokudera dengan pandangan heran. "Kenapa, Gokudera-kun? Apa ada yang salah?" Gokudera hanya dapat menamparkan tangannya ke dahinya. Sekali ini saja dia berpikir, _betapa polosnya bosku tercinta ini..._

"Apa ada yang salah? APA ADA YANG SALAH!? TENTU SAJA ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN KEPUTUSANMU MENGAJAK _ROKUDO MUKURO _MENEMANIMU DALAM _RUMAH HANTU_!! Kuharap kau ingat betapa sakit jiwanya, g-g-guardian of mistmu itu!" teriak Gokudera dengan histerisnya. Yamamoto hanya dapat tertawa mendengar sesama guardiannya—dan oke, _the one he loved_, --sementara Hibari menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Gokudera dalam hati.

Tsuna sweat drop. _Oke, guardian satu ini agak keterlaluan over-protektifnya. _Dia menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian membuang undi saja?" Gokudera pun mengeluarkan sekotak korek api yang berisi korek api. **YA KOREK API LAH, MASA KOTAK KOREK API ISINYA SATE BABI!? MIKIR LAHH!! **_-author ditimpuk-_

Err, yah. Begitulah.

Gokudera pun mematah-matahkan beberapa korek.

"Kalau begitu, yang mendapat korek paling panjang menemani Juudaime masuk ke rumah hantu." katanya dengan pede, berpikir kalau setidaknya bukan dia yang menemani Juudaimenya yang tercinta, setidaknya jangan nanas edan didepannya itu.

* * *

Dan bisa ditebak, Mukuro berhasil menang...dengan sedikit bantuan ilusinya.

"Kufufu, ternyata keberuntunganku masih ada hari ini." kata (bekas)psikopat dari Estraneo itu sementara Tsuna berjalan disebelahnya dengan sangat, sangat kaku. Dalam hatinya, Tsuna berulang-ulang mengatakan, _Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me..._

Oh, sungguh parah bos Vongola generasi kesepuluh ini.

Memutuskan kalau mereka telah berjalan cukup lama, tiba-tiba Mukuro duduk di jalur rumah hantu itu. "M, Mukuro?" Tsuna, dengan ketakutan, mendekat ke Mukuro.

Oh, betapa kagetnya dia saat tiba-tiba sebuah nanas yang diikat pita merah mendarat dikepalanya.

"A-a-apa-apaan ini! MUKURO!!"

"Haha. Senang dengan kejutan ini?"

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN NANAS INI DENGAN PITA MERAH YANG...YANG...YANG NORAK INI!!"

Yup, norak banget. Nanas, diikat pita merah, dengan glitter yang menghiasi bagian daun... Mukuro tertawa dengan tawa kufufu _trademark_nya itu. "Aku hanya bercanda." katanya saat tiba-tiba nanas tadi berubah menjadi sebuah album foto yang kosong, terikat pita halus berwarna ungu. Tsuna melihat Mukuro dengan wajah...yah, _priceless._

"_Buon Compleanno, _Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Sesaat, keduanya hanya bisa saling menatap. "Ah...te...terima kasih...?" kata Tsuna yang akhirnya bisa membuka mulut, dengan wajah memerah. Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum nakal. "Tenang, yang itu bukan ilusi. Aku mati pun itu tidak akan lenyap."

"Ah, jangan berkata seperti kau memang akan mati! Kau kira kami akan senang kalau kau mati?" _Malah aku akan sedih sekali, tahu! _Pikir Tsuna dalam hati.

Ilusionist itu hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya. Nampaknya dia baru saja salah dengar. Tsunayoshi Sawada, yang sempat ingin dibunuhnya, menceramahinya tentang bagaimana ada orang-orang yang masih ingin bersama dia?

"Wao."

_Ya, wao._ Pikir Mukuro.

* * *

_Tunggu dulu._

_Wa...o?_

* * *

"Ternyata ini yang kalian lakukan ditengah rumah hantu?"

Tsuna dan Mukuro terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Hibari muncul entah darimana.

Hibari mengerling ke arah buku yang ada di tangan Tsuna.

"Cih. Ternyata aku terlambat satu langkah." katanya dengan sebal sambil melempar sekotak hadiah yang terbungkus rapi ke Tsuna. Tsuna terkikik geli. Hadiah yang ada di tangannya itu...sebenarnya tidak rapi-rapi amat. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau Hibari sendiri yang membungkusnya—mungkin dengan bantuan Dino juga, tapi yang jelas dia tahu kalau Hibari memberi hadiah itu dengan tulus tak terpaksa.

Ukh, malah jadi pelajaran kewarganegaraan.

* * *

Keluar dari rumah hantu, tampak banyak sekali kerumunan yang telah menunggu _don decimo_ Vongola dan mist guardiannya keluar. Mirip seperti kejadian di kapal...

Bedanya kali ini Tsuna berada di posisi Gokudera, dan Mukuro ada di posisi Yamamoto.

Dan Hibari ada di posisinya sendiri.

"T-TUNGGU DULU!! MUKURO!! A-APA YANG KAU PIKIR SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Kenapa? Oya, oya...apakah aku tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku kepadamu?"

"Memangnya kau mau berterima kasih untuk apa?"

"Mmm, untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, mungkin."

Tsuna merasa ingin muntah. Sayangnya, rasanya tidak mungkin dia bisa muntah jika posisinya sedang seperti penari wanita yang tengah dipegang oleh penari pria dalam tarian tango begini? Baru saja dia akan protes, tiba-tiba Mukuro telah...

...silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri kejadian dimana sang nanas akhirnya berhasil menangkap ikan tuna di laut... (halah)

Muka Tsuna memerah dan tiba-tiba bos kesepuluh Vongola itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Hibari, saking shocknya, sampai tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja menghantam Ryohei dengan tangan kosong sampai pingsan. Gokudera menggigit rokoknya sampai putus. Yamamoto melotot sampai matanya sebesar bola baseball yang dipegangnya. Haru dan Kyoko—yang kebetulan lihat—bersama-sama pingsan dan sukses membuat hujan darah, menunjukkan sisi fujoshi mereka yang tersembunyi, Anggota famiglia lain cengok melihat adegan shonen-ai di hadapan mereka. Darah Shamal langsung beku. Bianchi ngelempar tiga loyang poison cooking ke Shamal. Ryohei sebelom pingsan kena tinju EXTREME! Hibari nari balet. (hah?) Dino megap-megap. Enzio sama Leon dansa tiga kali sebelom masuk loyang entah dari mana. Romario epilepsi. Xanxus muntah darah. Naito kejang-kejang. Squalo rambutnya dicat item. Byakuran kencan sama Irie. Lha!?

"ROKUDO MUKURO!! _KAMI KOROSU!!_" Teriak Hibari dengan emosi setelah sadar.

Dengan lihainya Mukuro menghindari tonfa Hibari seraya menggedong Tsuna. "Oya? Kenapa, Kyoya? Iri...?" katanya sebelum tiba-tiba kabur dengan Tsuna di tangannya.

"T-TUNGGU DULU--"

Baru saja Hibari akan mengejar psikopat Estraneo itu, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menahannya. Yang membuatnya sebal, tangan-tangan itu _SANGAT DIA KENAL._

"Lepaskan aku, bule pedophil."

"Jangan Kyoya, jangan kejar mereka!" kata Dino dengan nada memelas.

"...apakah aku tidak cemas tentang adik seperguruanmu itu?"

"Tapi...tapi...AKU LEBIH CEMAS KALAU KAMU SAMPAI LUKA!!"

Dengan mata lebar, Hibari melotot ke Dino. (Ya lebar lah, masa melotot pake mata sipit? Aneh-aneh aja.)

"Kau...apa ada yang baru saja menghajar kepalamu sampai kau jadi gila?"

Dino menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dengan senyum bodohnya yang membuat Hibari Kyoya—yang ditakuti di seluruh Namimori—ingin lari ke toilet untuk muntah-muntah, dia melihat ke 'anak didiknya' itu.

"_Ti amo. Lo amate anche?_"

"Apa?"

Ternyata Hibari tidak terlalu memperhatikan Dino.

"_I love you. Do you love me too?" _ulang Dino dengan senyum bodoh yang masih menghiasi mukanya.

Muka Hibari spontan memerah. Dan teriakan dari sekeliling mereka makin keras saja.

* * *

Sementara itu, di bagian lain dari Mafia Land...

"Err...Mukuro?"

"Ya?"

"...tolong beritahu yang lain juga. Tahun depan, _jangan _ajak aku ke taman lagi di hari ulang tahunku."

--_end_--


End file.
